


Sign Me Up

by azurezury, zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, M/M, cadets!marco and jean, commander!armin, squad leader!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/azurezury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco join the Scouting Legion for two very specific reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been wanting to do something with commander!armin and squad leader!eren au and i ship jearmin really hard and i really like marcoeren so i was like, why the hell not and this is purely self indulgent fic

"I don’t understand why someone would want to throw their life away by joining the Survey Corps," Jean griped as he stood beside Marco, legs aching as they waited to start the graduation ceremony. In the dim lighting, he couldn’t see the tint of red coloring Marco’s freckles. 

"Ah well, I hear it has certain…attractions to it. Seeing outside of the walls, discovering new places-"

"Getting eaten by titans as soon as you set foot on the other side. Yeah, sounds like a blast." Jean drawled, a scowl on his face. 

"Not all the Survey Members get eaten by titans, you know." Marco protested, a small frown on his face. "Besides, with their commander, deaths have gone down by at least seven percent." 

"Oh gee. Seven percent less chance of dying versus the, let’s see, ninety-nine percent less chance than dying inside Wall Sina?"

"Just hush Jean. The ceremony is about to start." Jean pouted lightly as Marco shushed him. The only thing that kept him back from any biting remarks was the figure of Shadis marching out, calling attention to all the recruits. Jean and Marco snapped to attention, Jean feeling particularly proud of his second place spot (he couldn’t be mad at his best bro Marco for reaching first). Jean mouthed blah blah blah as Shadis barked out his congratulations, making his freckled friend chuckle into the collar of his jacket. 

The Garrison representative was some balding man (was Pixie his name? Maybe? Jean didn’t care enough to know) and the Military Police representative looked like he had been on a week long binger and couldn’t afford a shave. Fuck that shit, Jean thought. Once he joined the Military Police, it would be the lap of luxury for the rest of his life. 

"And now," Nile Dawk nodded to the left of the stage, "Commander Armin Arlert and Squad Leader Eren Jaeger of the Survey Corps." 

Jean was in mid daydream when the two men walked out, unfocused eyes coming back as he heard excited murmurs and giggles. At first, he couldn’t see what the big deal was about. But then the two stepped into the light and his eyes widened, heat racing down the back of his neck. 

"Holy fucking shit," he whispered. 

Commander Arlert was undoubtedly the hottest man he had ever seen, making Jean rethink his whole no homo stance. Commander Arlert was more lithe than lanky, probably just a few inches taller than Jean himself. Bright blond strands escaped from a long pony, framing his face like a halo, making the normally stupid gear glasses look stupidly sexy. His blue eyes were bright with excitement, long fingers dancing in the air as he gestured about something or another. Jean didn’t know and didn’t care. His eyes narrowed in on the pale pink lips and he could feel himself growing hot.

"Jean…Jean you’re drooling," Someone nudged him in the side. He thought it was Marco for a second, but upon a quick glance, he found that Marco was just as enamored with the duo on stage as he was. Except his eyes seemed to be drawn to the surly looking one standing beside Commander Arlert. 

When Marco had said there were certain attractions, he had meant the attraction that was Squad Leader Eren Jaeger. Marco had gotten a glance at him once or twice during training during his visitations and the young man had become completely smitten with the brunette. Those intense green eyes. That permanently windswept hair. 

That rough deep voice that fueled a thousand fantasies. 

Marco’s eyes drifted down to Squad Leader Eren’s exposed forearms, the dark flesh making his mouth water. Those hands, much larger and thicker than Commander Arlert’s, had Marco going weak in the knees. Many a night had been spent imagining those rough hands wandering over his body, delving into secret places. Eren opened his mouth to speak, exposing sharp teeth. 

Marco almost groaned at the thought of the bite marks they would leave. 

Before the two cadets realized it, everyone had dispersed to sign up. Marco and Jean turned to face each other. “So uh…” Jean rubbed the back of his neck as Marco coughed awkwardly. 

Neither of the two saw the approaching figures until shadows loomed over them. They both turned, jaws slightly dropping as Commander Arlert and Squad Leader Jaeger stared at them. Armin wore a smile and Eren simply stared at them both with bored eyes. 

"So, cadets," Armin’s voice was smooth as silk. "Would you like to join the Scouting Legion?"

Marco and Jean glanced at each other before turning back to them. 

"Sign me up!"


	2. Two

Well, it may not have been a luxury mansion in Sina, but a castle was a castle. 

Right?

Jean groaned as he flopped back into his bed, staring at the stone ceiling and the dusty chandelier, trying to imagine that those weren't spider webs that were glistening in the light. Marco sighed beside him, collapsing into his own bed. Today had been moving day, essentially, as they joined the Scouting Legion in their castle outpost in the middle of podunk no where. Jean imagined that the Scouts were simply shoved out here so no one else would have to look at their pathetic faces. Though, come to think of it, he didn't mind if the public masses didn't get to see the heavenly visage that was Commander Arlert's face. Jean closed his eyes, imagining those fierce blue eyes staring him down, mentally undressing him as that cool and collected voice washed over his skin. He imagined that the Commander, with his way with words, would be able to charm the pants right off of Jean without so much as batting an eyelash. "Mm..." Jean gave a little bit of a happy noise, forgetting about the fact that his best friend lay just a few feet away. 

Marco propped himself up on his elbows, quirking a brow at the stupid look on Jean's face. Not that a stupid look on his face was highly unusual but Marco somewhat wondered what was putting it there. A grin crossed his face, not having missed the looks Jean had been giving Commander Arlert's backside when he had been walking away. To be fair though, it had only been a glance. He had been to distracted with the backside of one Squad Leader Eren, noticing how those tight pants did everything to emphasize that deliciously round bottom. Marco imagined giving it a squeeze to see if felt as firm as it looked. "Well, I suppose we should get downstairs for meal time." Marco finally spoke aloud, interrupting Jean's daydream. Jean blinked, red flushing his face as he attempted to push the dreams into the back of his head. That's all they were. Dreams. No way could he become entangled with the Commander. He was his superior, for one thing. Another, Jean was six or seven years his junior. Lastly, there was probably already some big breasted bimbo hanging off his arm. 

The thought put Jean in an irritable mood as they headed downstairs, fastening his cloak around his shoulders to keep himself warm. Despite the abundance of lanterns, the castle was pretty drafty and Jean hoped that there was an extra rationing of blankets. When they stepped into the dining hall, they were greeted with a flurry of activity. People sat around drinking and laughing while others held lively conversations in the corner. It seemed like utter chaos and Jean supposed that when you lived every day like you might die, there wasn't time for propriety. He glanced a peek up at the front, seeing Commander Arlert and Squad Leader Eren sitting there, a beautiful (but quite intimidating) dark haired female sitting beside Eren. She had her chin tucked into a red scarf and her eyes constantly scanned the room as she took controlled bites of her food. Her eyes zeroed in on Jean and he gulped, looking away. "Remind me to never get on her bad side," He nudged Marco's ribs as they walked along, hoping to find an empty table. Marco chuckled lightly, linking his arm with Jean. 

"Don't be worried. She deals mostly with the Special Forces, so I don't think we'll be doing a lot of run ins with her." he assured Jean as they sat squished between some new recruits being retold stories by some of the older members. Jean began to shove the food into his face, latching on to every word with a sort of morbid fascination. 

\---------

"I don't like him." 

Armin chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he took a sip from his tea cup. "Why? Because he has that same criminal look that you do?" Eren sputtered, cheeks heating up. Mikasa chuckled softly into her scarf, mirth in her eyes despite Eren's scowl. 

"He looks like a freaking horse. He should be out in the stables." 

"Eren," Mikasa murmured. "You haven't even met him. How can you possibly know what he's like?" 

"Because I saw him staring pretty hard at Armin's ass. That's why I don't like him." 

Armin raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that he was staring." Armin seemed flattered instead of disturbed and it irked Eren. 

"I meant leering. He was leering at your ass. It was creepy." Eren hastily corrected himself, hoping to turn Armin's little smile into a frown. Armin simply rolled his eyes. Mikasa shook her head. Leave it to Eren to get all ruffled over something simple.

"If I remember correctly, Armin's ass wasn't the only one being stared at." Mikasa murmured, earning a rather loud "WHAT?" from Eren that had the whole dining hall quiet and looking at him. Eren burned red, sitting back down in his seat from where he had jumped up. The noise started back up but was considerably less quiet as nosy ears tried to pry into the conversation.

"That son of a bitch was looking at my ass?" Eren hissed, glaring at Mikasa for an answer. She shook her head.

"His friend. Marco I believe." her eyes settled on the freckled boy who was sharing a laugh with a few other cadets. "And believe me, his eyes were a little more intense. I expected him to come right up and sink his teeth into you." Eren's cheeks burned even more red at the thought. No way some guy would be interested in him. The senior officers were friendly enough, but everyone except Mikasa and Armin kept their distance. After all, they didn't want to risk pissing off the shifter.

"Whatever." He finally grunted, pushing hair out of his face. "I'm sure he was probably looking at you or something."

"Now now Eren, don't speak so lowly of yourself. You're very handsome." Armin leaned over and whispered into his ear. "You're quite the stud." he purred and Eren sank into his seat, wishing he could just crawl up into a corner and die. Yeah sure Armin and him had their flings. Close spaces and rampant hormones did that to growing boys. "Just stop it," Eren groaned, not wanting to continue on the subject anymore. It wasn't like Eren thought himself ugly. No, he knew he was handsome. But the thought of anyone (besides Armin) finding him attractive just felt...weird. Like the concept of other people looking at him in something other than terror or fearful adoration was completely foreign to him.

"He's probably just some misguided youth. He'll realize his mistake in training and things will go back to normal."

\----------

Things did not go back to normal for Eren. As he stood there addressing the new recruits, his eyes kept darting to that freckled fellow Marco. He seemed to be paying rapt attention, his stance perfect, and his eyes shining like he had stars stuck in his head or something. Eren cleared his voice, trying to keep himself in check and not march over there, shake the recruit, and demand that he stop staring. His eyes slid over to Jean, his thoughts instantly turning sour. The pompous ass (Eren chuckled at the thought of Jean as an ass dressed in a frock, mentally congratulating himself on a well thought out pun and making a note to tell it to Armin later) looked bored beyond belief, though the flitting of his eyes led Eren to believe he hoped for a surprise inspection by Armin. _'Tough titties,'_ Eren thought with a sneer. _'Armin's too wrapped up in his paperwork for the likes of you.'_

"Kirschstein!" Eren barked and Jean snapped to attention, a small tremor making Eren grin. "You'll be first to demonstrate your skills with the 3DM gear." Eren jabbed a finger towards the course behind him. "If I don't think your skills are up to par, you'll be mucking out the stables until the next expedition." Jean started to sputter with what sounded like "that's not fair!" but a dagger like glare had him moving. 

Jean was mentally cursing Eren seven ways to Sunday. The freaking prick had been giving him the stink eye all day and now he was hoping that by Jean being the first, he'd fall flat on his face and make a fool of himself. Well screw you, Squad Leader Eren Jaeger. 

Jean Kirschstein is not a fool.

Jean was rounding towards the finish line, the hoops and hollars of his squad mates fueling him on to a perfect finish. He turned just a fraction so he could catch the disgusted look on Eren's face when he saw Commander Arlert standing there in that tight uniform, hair fluttering in the wind. Awestruck by the vision, Jean momentarily lost focus.

\------

Poor bastard didn't even see it coming.

Everyone winced as the crunch resounded through the training course. Jean staggered as he anchored himself to a tree limb before falling backwards, held aloft by his gear. Eren, wanting to watch with annoyed disinterest, was forced to go over and see what all the fuss was about after some rather stern prompting from Armin. Both men stared down at the limp body of the Kirschstein cadet, Eren toeing him lightly in the ribs. Jean only uttered a groan. "Serves him right, trying to be a show off -oof!" Eren grunted when Armin elbowed him sharply. Someone had already sent off for the medic. Armin knelt beside Jean, taking his face in his hands and lightly tapping his cheeks. "Jean. Jean. Wake up Jean." He commanded softly. Eren huffed, rolling his eyes and ordering his charges to resume their exercises until further notice. They staggered off, wanting to watch the scene play out but a fiery growl from Eren had them scampering. 

Jean started to come around, every breath hurting and his head aching something fierce. He blinked open his eyes, squinting for a second. When the bright light faded he found himself staring into sky blue eyes. A stupid smile came over his face. "Jean, you're awake." The pleasant voice greeted him and Jean felt pleased with himself, as if he had done some great deed to receive such a greeting. "Do you know who I am Jean?" Jean narrowed his eyes. Blonde fringe, button nose, utterly kissable lips. 

"Of course I do, Commander Handsome." 

A soft chuckle escaped and Jean blushed, the blood roaring through his ears. 

"Fucking hell." A surly voice sounded with an animalistic growl. Jean gasped. 

He had to protect Commander Handsome at all costs!

He jerked into a sitting position and immediately regretted that decision. The world tilted and his breakfast came back up in response, sour burning his throat and nose as he retched all over the person in front of him. A gentle hand patted his back. "Let's lay you back down." Commander Handsome urged him and he nodded, eyes closing and letting the world fade away once again.

\------------

"I can't believe I puked all over him!"

Marco hid his smile behind his hand as he shared the evening meal with Jean in the medic bay. His friend was up and alert thankfully, not too rattled by his run in with the tree. Some bruised ribs and lacerations would easily heal, the nurse told them. 

"And don't forget you called him Commander Handsome." Jean groaned as Marco helpfully reminded him of the incident. Jean had no recollection of his interaction with Commander Arlert but Marco had taken great pleasure in recounting the tale. 

"Don't worry," Marco pushed Jean's plate towards him as he stood up. "I'm sure he just brushed if off as the concussion speaking." Jean glared at the soup in his bowl, as if it were the cause of all his troubles. "Besides, he was very concerned about you. Even walked with you back to the medic bay while you were on the stretcher wagon." 

"Really?" Jean nibbled on his cheek. The one time Commander Arlert got close to him and he wasn't even lucid enough to remember it!

"Yeah. The medics had to assure him you'd be just fine." Marco brushed the crumbs off his pants. "I need to get going. Lights out in thirty. See you tomorrow at breakfast?" 

"Yeah yeah. Get going before you get caught." 

Marco waved goodbye and slipped into the hallway. Actually lights out was five minutes ago, but Jean had been rattling on to hear the announcement. Getting caught was part of the plan, after all. He cheerily whistled as he walked along, purposely passing by the squad leader quarters as he did so. 

Lady Luck was on his side as a tall figure came around the corner, dark hair soaking wet and towel thrown across a bare chest. Marco sucked in his bottom lip as Eren caught him, his green eyes flashing gold. 

"Bodt, what are you doing here?" Eren, oblivious about his naked chest, put his hands on his hips as he gave what was his best disapproving scowl. Marco gave a dazzling smile. 

"I was finishing up my visit with Jean, squad leader. I must not have heard the warning bell." Eren snorted. 

"Whatever. Just get back to your barracks and quickly. I didn't expect a top preforming cadet like you to be so careless of the rules. Twenty extra laps tomorrow." 

Marco nodded, giving Eren his best salute. "My apologizes squad leader Eren." he paused as Eren passed him. "Ah, squad leader?"

Eren stopped, lazily raising the towel to his head to dry off his hair. "Yeah?" 

"I was wondering if tomorrow, after I finish my laps, you could help me with some of the maneuvers. I'm good when we have objects to latch on to, but I feel like I'm pretty weak when fighting on horseback. You seem to be an expert at it."

"Yeah, well, when you're out in a field with a ten meter chasing you down, you have to." Eren seemed pleased that someone was asking him (not Mikasa or Armin) for help. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow evening, if you're willing to give up your free period."

"Absolutely." 

Eren nodded and shooed Marco on down the hall. 

Marco couldn't help but grin the entire way back to bed. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my sweet friend Deb (lemonmermaid) for beta-ing!

"Come in." 

Armin had his head down, maps strewn across the table in front of him as he maneuvered chess pieces around. Since it was raining during what would be afternoon rounds, Armin had busied himself with his newest strategies, slowly but surely giving himself a headache. So, when the knock sounded, he breathed a small sigh of relief at an excuse to step away from his maps. He was surprised, however, when Jean Kirschstein poked his head in, his hair mussed up from recently removed bandages. Armin gave his best smile as he gestured for Jean to come further in.

"Cadet Kirschstein, it's good to see you up and walking around. I hope that you've been cleared by the medic instead of sneaking out." Jean blushed but shook his head.

"Yes Sir. The medic says I should be fine as long as I don't keep my gear straps too tight. I'll be able to start training again next week." He scowled momentarily at the thought before he held up some papers. Armin took them, letting his fingers graze Jean's. Oh, he hadn't forgotten about Jean's 'Commander Handsome' remark. Armin was flattered. Even though he had gotten the comment dozens of times, it seemed earnest coming from the young scout. His eyes glanced at the medical clearance forms before turning towards his fireplace.

"Would you like some tea? Unless, you have somewhere to be?" Armin asked, picking up the small pot carefully from it's place over the fire to pour two cups. Jean sucked on his lower lip as he watched Commander Arlert bend over, his cheeks going red as he attempted to voice his acceptance.

"Uh, sure. Yeah." He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the chair, the thought /is this really happening?/ running through his head as his heart pounded. If Marco was here, he'd probably be doubled over in laughter over Jean, exclaiming, " _It's just tea!_  " but Jean couldn't help but feel giddy over the thought of being alone with Commander Handsome.

Later he would blame it on the concussion for when his feet tripped up over air and he stumbled, being caught on the arm by Armin before he went crashing into the floor. "Are you sure you're okay Jean?" Armin asked, helping him into a chair. Jean lowered his head in embarrassment, muttering a quick "yes sir" as he took his tea. "Wait it's still-" Jean winced as the burning liquid scalded his tongue but he put on a brave face and continued the sip, tears watering in his eyes as it scorched the back of his throat.

"Hot." Armin finished as he sat down across from Jean. Honestly, this boy was a mess and Armin was starting to have concerns about his well being. Perhaps he had forged the clearance papers? Or was Armin that big of a distraction? Armin scoffed at the thought in his head. They sat there in silence, drinking their tea after it had cooled (though it just tasted like plastic to Jean). Finally, Armin spoke up, "I heard that you were number two in your class." Jean perked up and nodded, a grin on his face. 

"Only because my boy Marco beat me out on a couple of the exams." He wrinkled his nose. After all, he wasn't interested in history. The past was in the past as far as he was concerned.

"Well, I'll admit, I wasn't at the top of my class either, but here I am, commander of the Scouting Regiment." Jean wanted to say that was only because of the poor survival rate but imaginary Marco was there to keep his thoughts silent. "Anyways, I was wondering if Marco and you would be interested in joining the Special Forces. You'll train under Mikasa to bring out your talents. I think that you two could do wonders out in the field and once you are seasoned enough, become squad leaders in your own rights." Jean choked on his tea. He'd only been here for a short while and the commander was already proposing making him a squad leader. Jean briefly imagined the thought: leading his own troops into battle, late night meetings with Commander Arlert, being recognized for his achievements, more late night meetings with Commander Arlert-

"Jean?" Armin's voice brought his mind back to the present and he blushed and blushed again at the irritation over blushing so much. "I know, it's probably a lot to think about. I wouldn't worry about it right now." Armin grinned. "You need to get healed first." 

"Ah, of course Commander Arlert!" A bell tolled through the castle, signalling the troops that it was time for strategics. Jean jumped up (after making sure he didn't spill tea all over himself), giving his Commander a salute and a hasty goodbye before hightailing it out of the room. Armin lingered in his chair, smiling to himself as he sipped on his tea. He'd seen infatuation (had it himself a couple of times before) and Jean was the epitome of being afflicted with infatuation. Armin didn't deny his own attraction towards the cadet. Sitting his teacup down, he let his body relax as his hand dropped to the front of his pants, easily undoing the buttons and zipper to palm himself through his underwear. He'd seen Jean in action on the training fields, that cocky smirk present as he zipped through the trees with ease. Armin imagined wiping that smirk off and replacing it with a blush by strapping him down and teasing him with a riding crop. Armin was sure Jean would be a vocal lover, unable to keep his mouth shut as Armin would finger him teasingly, making him squirm for relief. Armin sighed, thumbing the head of his cock, imagining it Jean's eager hand. 

"Commander Arlert-oh shit, I'm sorry!" 

Jean was at a dead stop as he walked back into the Commander's office, his cheeks burning red at the sigh of Commander Arlert with his hands down his pants with the most serene look on his face. Jean was immediately thankful for the small brown covering he wore over his pants because talk about instant boner. Armin didn't quickly retract his hand but instead sighed before slipping his fingers out and returning his pants to normal. When he stood, Jean automatically glanced down, eyes zeroing in on the bulge. "Yes Cadet Kirschstein?" Armin's voice was patient, as if he didn't care that the cadet hadn't just interrupted him. Jean floundered for a moment before spying what he came for, the copy of his medical clearance. 

"Um...Squad Leader Eren, I mean Jaeger, he's um, wanting proof, um, of my clearance." Armin nodded, as if that was a reasonable excuse for coming back to his office. Armin handed him the papers, making sure to use the hand that hadn't been down his pants a moment ago. Jean mumbled a thank you before leaving again. Armin locked the door, hand eager to get back to work. He stroked himself for a couple of moments before he came with a small shudder, dismal that the orgasm was partially ruined. A chuckle left his lips. He would just have to make up for it later.

\-----------

"Jean you look like you've seen a ghost." Marco muttered to his friend as Jean came walking in with a daze. Jean didn't say anything, cringing when Eren snatched up the papers. Eren narrowed his eyes at Jean, wondering why the boy looked so pink in the face. Whatever. He had his own problems to deal with. Mainly one Marco Bodt. The cadet was working his way into his dreams and Eren didn't like it. Not one bit. As Eren handed out preliminary tests (he wanted to gauge each cadet's baseline), Marco was the only one that gave him a cheerful thank you and Eren tried not to recoil when their fingers brushed together. Eren settled back at his desk, using the time to write down his own evaluations about the students. Armin wanted him to critique the students based on their skills, physical and mental, in order to assign them to the best possible position. Armin was smart like that, wanting to fit every piece where it belonged in the puzzle. His pen stopped when he came to Marco Bodt. What could he say about the boy? That he was smart, flawless on the field, showed good instincts. 

Also that his freckles were utterly adorable.

Heads poked up when they heard the crunch of the pen as Eren bore down too hard, causing the tip to snap. A quick look sent them all back to their tests, except for Marco, who's gaze lingered on his fingers. Finally his head ducked back down and the scratching of pens resumed. Eren let out a breath. Fuck. 

After class, Marco stayed behind, telling Jean he would catch up with him. He approached Eren, who eyed him suspiciously. "Squad Leader, I was wondering if you could explain the techniques that we discussed about today a little more clearly." Eren gave him a confused look. 

"We talked about flare guns. Not much else to say." 

Marco was not deterred. 

"Yes Sir. But I keep getting confused, especially about positioning when the flare guns go off. I understand their meanings, but how do we know which way to turn to avoid the titans?" 

"Um, okay." Eren still wasn't sure what was so confusing, but Marco was looking at him with those big doe eyes and he felt compelled to say something. So he turned and began to draw on the chalkboard, making little 'x's and 'o's to mark positions, drawing lines across the board. Marco settled for looking at Squad Leader Jaeger's fine ass, sucking in his bottom lip as he watched his thighs and bottom flex as he stretched to draw. Marco wasn't stupid by any means. But damn did he enjoy looking at Eren's backside. His eyes came up a second before Eren turned around, still holding the chalk. "Does that clear things up?" Marco approached, leaning his body dangerously close as he traced a line across the board. 

"A little yes. So when a flare goes up, say here," He moved to take the chalk from Eren and draw a secondary line, "We move here?" 

"No no, you go here." Automatically, Eren grabbed Marco's wrist to make the correct formation. Marco hissed under his breath at the heat coming off of Eren. Are titan shifters always this hot? Eren's hands were calloused, a sharp contrast on the smooth skin of his wrist. Not to mention the way his fingers locked around his wrist tight. /Probably a grabber in bed/ Marco thought with a small smile. Suddenly Eren let go of his hand, stuttering. "I hope that clears it up." He gathered his papers now, a dark blush coating his cheeks. Marco nodded softly. 

"Thank you Sir." The purr that came from his mouth was unintentional but it had Eren blushing harder as he jammed things into his bag and hurried past Marco. Marco smiled. At least he knew that Eren must have felt some sort of attraction, whether it be lust or not. 

That would make things so much easier, Marco grinned. 

\-----------

Eren paced in front of the fireplace, Armin giving him a tired look. Eren had been ranting for the past half hour about Marco, mostly something about "those damn freckles". 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that he's gotten under your skin." Armin teased and Eren scowled at him. 

"Shut up!" He pulled at his hair, plopping down into his seat. They sat there quietly. 

"So that Kirschstein fellow caught you with your hands down your pants?" Eren raised a brow and it was Armin's turn to blush. Eren had overheard the two talking, and being nosy, he had eavesdropped. 

"Not the first time I've been caught like that." Armin returned, trying to shrug off the blush. Eren shook his head. 

"We can't have them distracted when they go out on the field." 

"I agree. What do you suggest we do about it?" Armin asked. 

"Stomp out their crushes?" 

"No. I think I have a better idea." 

Eren decided that he definitely did not like that look Armin gave him. 

 


End file.
